Photoluminescence tests or scintillation measurements have been used to study potential scintillation materials. During photoluminescence tests, a scintillation material is illuminated by a source light with a predetermined frequency or frequency range. In response, the scintillation material produce a luminescence, which can then be recorded for studying emission efficiency of luminescence centers and spectral ranges of the scintillation material. However, photoluminescence tests do not provide information regarding efficiencies of charge carriers generation, presence of trapping defects, or efficiency of energy transfer from charge carriers to luminescence centers in the scintillation material. On the other hand, scintillation measurements involve coupling a scintillator to a light sensor, (e.g., a photomultiplier tube or photodiode), to measure intensity of luminescence emitted from the scintillation material. Such scintillation measurements do not provide a spectral range or emission efficiency of the scintillation material.